Unintentional hero
by Angstosaur
Summary: When Gwen makes a foolish mistake, Ianto makes an heroic gesture. But where is Jack? Set shortly after Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, not long after Jack's return.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Call Jack!"

"No. We can handle this on our own before he gets back from London." Gwen's tone of voice was defiant. "It's probably just a bunch of weevils taking refuge in that old church. It's derelict, so there shouldn't be any civilians to worry about."

"Define 'bunch'."

"I don't know, Owen. More than three, at a guess."

"And less than?"

"Does it bloody matter?"

"Yes, it fucking does matter, Gwen, because five would be manageable and ten suicidal."

"They're not going to hang around and wait for Jack to return. We've been coping well enough in the past few months, we'll cope tonight."

"At least call him and let him know what we're doing, you're not in charge any more Gwen."

"For God's sake, Ianto, he left us all for long enough on our own and didn't give a toss about us then. It's not like we can't do this."

"He's got a point, Gwen." Owen hated that he was agreeing with Ianto, but Gwen's bossiness was really annoying him. "He'll be pissed off if you don't let him know what you're up to."

"Bollocks to that."

"And who co-ordinates? Who stays here?" Ianto waved an arm in the general direction of the workstations.

"Why, were you hoping to sit this one out?" She managed to make this sound more patronising than she intended and actually winced at Ianto's hurt expression.

"No, Gwen. It just goes against best practice."

"When he wasn't here, we all went out and that's what we're doing now."

"For what it's worth I agree with Ianto, this isn't how we should handle this."

"Tosh? I thought you'd understand. He left me in charge, it's my decision. I'll face up to him when he gets back and reads the report. OK?" Gwen glared at Ianto, convinced he was just doing this to prove to Jack that he was more loyal than she was.

"It's your funeral, Cooper. Let's fucking do it then. You can drive." Owen threw her keys to the SUV.

* * *

Unlike the last time they'd all set off in the SUV, there was no camaraderie, just an undercurrent of hostility as Gwen sped through the streets of Cardiff towards a particularly run down part of town. Owen refused to speak to her and she bristled at the thought of Ianto and Tosh typing messages to each other on their PDA's behind her back, literally. Damn them, they'd been happy enough to follow her lead when Jack had buggered off, why couldn't they accept her authority now?

Pulling over on the waste ground and getting out of the SUV without delay she instantly regretted not having put on anything warmer, the night air was chilly and it felt as if there was rain in the air. She shivered in her leather jacket as she waited impatiently for the rest of the team to join her and as she glanced at each of them in turn, it hit her like a blow to the gut, that they were Jack's team again, not hers anymore. She had only ever had temporary custody of them. She swallowed hard and dismissed the thought that this was a bad idea, she had committed to this now, there was no going back. With any luck they'd be back in the Hub before Jack noticed they'd gone.

They walked towards the derelict Methodist chapel that was boarded up on the outside. There were noises coming from inside and scuffling sounds. Tosh held out a scanner in the direction of the building and looked confused.

"Gwen, are you certain that we're dealing with weevils?"

"Yes, Tosh – why?"

"There's some other signal coming from in there. A high energy source, but it seems to be dormant for now, like a massive store of potential energy."

"The police patrol officer reported what could only be a pack of weevils heading this way-"

"So, now it's a pack of weevils – fucking brilliant!"

"Right, let's get on with this –" Gwen ignored Owen's sarcasm and the way the other two shot concerned looks in each others direction. "Everyone has weevil spray and is armed, check. We split into two teams, Owen you can come with me, we'll take the front. Ianto, you team up with Tosh and check out the back of the church. Keep comms open."

* * *

It didn't take long to break through the flimsy plywood boards and get into the main part of the chapel, but the noise they'd made had been enough to alert whatever was inside as it was now silent as they moved cautiously towards the centre of the building. The beams of their torches criss-crossed the murky interior, lighting up the thick clouds of dust, no doubt disturbed by the departing weevils. It would seem that they had access to a main drain and had all escaped into the sewers before there had been the chance to apprehend a single one of them.

"For fuck's sake, Gwen."

"Shut it, Owen!"

As their eyes grew accustomed to the gloom they could make out, amongst the scattered remnants of broken pews and shards of glass from vandalised windows, a cleared area. Carefully walking around the debris the two teams approached the centre of the chapel, surprised to see an upturned bench on which was placed an object that was definitely alien. It was shaped like a complex polyhedron, made of a crystalline metallic compound; its facets caught the light from their torches and refracted it into iridescent reflections.

"What the hell is that?

"It's beautiful –" Gwen felt drawn to it and moved closer to get a better look at the object that was about the size of large orange.

"Jack told me once that the weevils collect things that fall through the rift, it's almost as if they worship them." Ianto recalled his irreverent suggestion of a Gollum-like weevil muttering about its 'precious', he smiled as his memory included Jack's laughter.

Gwen reached out and, before Ianto could shout at her to stop, the object changed its appearance, becoming much darker, less shiny, and then, very slowly, the panels began to pop out one by one, changing from flat facets to sharp projections.

"Oh fuck, that doesn't look good!" Owen shone his torch directly at the rapidly darkening shape.

Ianto dashed forward, pushing Gwen out of the way and pressed down the top projection, which seemed to stop the reaction that Gwen had initiated.

"What the hell are you doing, Ianto?"

"Gwen, for once in your bloody life, do as you're told – get the fuck out of here – all of you!"

"What's going on, Ianto?" Tosh asked moving slowly towards him.

"Scan it – quickly – does this match the energy signature you picked up outside?"

"Yes – it's increased and now seems to be in a holding pattern. The electromagnetic pulse it gave off just knocked out the comms as well. What is it?"

"Short answer - it's a bomb."

"How do you know that?" demanded Gwen, staring aghast at what had looked like such a beautiful artefact.

"I archive stuff – remember?" Ianto shouted, his patience wearing thin.

"What do we do?" asked Tosh, desperate to work out a way of dealing with the situation.

"You run like hell – it's Terileptil in origin, a war-like race with a taste for the aesthetic. As soon as this trigger is released, the other panels prime and once they are all in position the whole bloody thing detonates."

"How can you be sure about that?" Gwen asked incredulously.

"Remember that gas explosion a couple of years ago down by the docks?" Ianto responded, gritting his teeth.

"That was what one of those things did?"

"Yes. Now, I know you like to give orders, Gwen, so it's about time you gave some!"

"Gwen – you fucking wanted to be in charge – do something!" Owen yelled at Gwen. He'd been shining his torch from the bomb to Ianto's face and had spotted the beads of sweat on the younger man's brow and could tell that whatever they did it would have to be soon.

"Oh fuck … Ianto, what do you suggest?"

"Get. Out. And call Jack. Please."

Gwen looked directly into Ianto's eyes, realising what he was getting at – he didn't think he was going to get out of this alive. It was all her damn fault. Jack would never forgive her.

"Hold on there, Ianto, we'll be back to deal with that thing, there must be something in the SUV … or maybe Jack will know what to do – you stay put…"

"I'll stay with Ianto."

"Tosh-"

"He needs some light –"

Only then did the others notice that Ianto had thrown his own torch to the ground as he'd rushed to get to the device. If they all left him, he would be alone in the dark with a bomb waiting to go off.

"OK – but we'll be back." Gwen took Owen's arm and they made their way out as quickly as they could through the jumble of broken furniture.

"Tosh – please, just leave a torch on the side there and get out –" Ianto swallowed back his fear and tried to persuade Tosh to leave the chapel.

"I'm not leaving you on your own, so don't waste your breath arguing."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - **Wow! Thanks for all the reviews, and franctic favouriting activity :-) This fic is finished, it's not an epic by any means - 4-5 chapters max. Here's the next part, earlier than intended as a thank you to all who're following this.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Their comms were out completely, but as soon as they reached the waste ground Gwen managed to get a signal on her mobile phone which she'd switched off earlier.

"Jack? Where the hell are you?" Gwen muttered as she waited for Jack to pick up her call. She sighed with relief as he answered.

"Jack! Where are you?" Gwen held the phone tight, as she listened to his voice.

"Gwen?" prompted Owen.

"He's about a mile away from leaving the M4," Gwen told Owen and then turned away to focus on telling Jack what he needed to know. "Listen – use your tracker to find the SUV and get here as fast as you bloody can… no I don't have time to explain what the fuck we're doing … but you've got to get here … there's a bomb… Ianto said something about it being Terileptil… yes, I'm sure that's what he said… no, he can't talk to you right now… he's in there with it … the trigger was initiated, but he stopped it …no, not Ianto … I did it… he's in the building stopping it from going off … I'm sorry… Jack? …Jack? … Speak to me, Jack!"

Gwen swore and looked as if she was going to throw the phone to the ground.

"That sounded like it went well – did you have to tell him that you've just set his boyfriend up with a ticking bomb?"

"Boyfriend? What are you on about, Owen?" Gwen snapped at him. "They're not like that … not since he got back. Jack went off with the Doctor, remember."

"Yeah, sure, Gwen whatever you want to believe. So how long's it going to take him to get here?"

"About twenty minutes. Told me not to do anything else, just to wait-"

"Ianto doesn't have that long, Gwen!" Owen shook his head in disbelief. "I could see that the top panel is pushing outwards, he's having to force it back to keep it down. He can't keep that up for another twenty fucking minutes!"

"What do you suggest then?"

"We get back in there and clear a route through to the doors and then get Tosh out. He'll have to let it go and then make a run for it – that's his only chance."

"Oh shit… come on then, what are we waiting for?"

* * *

It turned out that Owen was right; it was getting harder and harder to hold the facet in place. The sharp edges were cutting into the palm of Ianto's hand as he pressed it down. He could feel the sweat trickling down his neck, even though the air in the derelict chapel was icy cold.

Tosh had been keeping him company; she'd even tried to make small talk, asking how his date with Jack had gone. He had confided in her about Jack's nervous request made in the middle of the debacle with John Hart. She was delighted, but had agreed not to say a word to either Owen or Gwen. For that he was immensely grateful, he had no intentions of having to put up with either Owen's ridicule or Gwen's jealousy until he had an indication that it was more serious this time around.

"Tell me, Tosh, do you think Gwen would have said yes to Rhys if she thought Jack would return? Would he have asked me out if she wasn't engaged? Honestly?"

"Oh, Ianto – you can't dwell on things like that …" Tosh could see that his hand was beginning to shake and that his train of thought wasn't best disposed to him wanting to survive this. "Jack wants to be with you, he must do -"

"Shhh… they're coming back."

Tosh turned towards the front of the chapel and saw Owen approaching tentatively across the debris.

"Tosh, we need to clear a way through this crap so that Ianto can leg it."

"Is that Plan A or B, Owen?" Ianto asked.

"It's our only plan… so don't mock it. Anyway it beats your fucking clever idea of standing there waiting to be blown to pieces!"

"Where's Gwen?"

"Out front, I told her to get on the phone to liaise with emergency services – she's making sure the area gets cordoned off and that there's a fire engine on standby." He didn't mention the ambulance he'd requested; Ianto didn't need to hear that.

Ianto watched on as his colleagues dragged pieces of wood and glass out of the way to provide an exit route. He would have laughed, if it wasn't for the fact that the muscles in his forearm were beginning to get cramp and he had to concentrate on not easing up on the pressure he was exerting on the small, but deadly bomb.

Eventually Gwen returned and after assisting Owen with a broken bookcase, she shone her torch along the cleared pathway from the door to the upturned bench.

"OK, that's the best we can do. Here take this." Gwen placed her torch into Ianto's free hand and then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck, sweetheart."

"Get out of here, Gwen. I'm not letting go of this thing until I know you're all safe."

Owen took hold of Gwen's arm to lead her out. He turned once more to call out to Ianto-

"I'm expecting you to be making coffee when we all get back, you'd better not let me down, Teaboy!"

Tosh held back, waiting until she was alone with Ianto again. She could see his arm trembling now with the effort to keep the device from re-activating.

"Ianto –"

"Please, Tosh – go now, I promise I'll follow once I know you're out safely."

She reached out to stroke his face gently. It occurred to her that she might never see him again.

"Tell Jack … you know… just tell him I was thinking of him…"

"I will. He knows how you feel though… even though he doesn't say anything."

"It's OK, Tosh, you don't need to humour me. I know that I can't compete with the … it doesn't matter now …go on… get out now, please."

She thought she caught sight of tears on his face as well as drips of sweat, but he turned away from her gaze before she could see the fear in his eyes.

Tosh ran from the chapel into the night air, the icy winds whipping her hair about and the sharp rain stinging her cheeks. She kept her head down, not wanting her own tears to be seen. That meant she didn't see where she was heading as she ran straight into the encompassing arms of Jack, who held her tight to his warm body.

"Is he still in there?"

All she could do was nod. Then the warmth disappeared as he let go of her and ran back in the direction from which she'd come.

The blast took them all by surprise, although they knew it would come. The detonation was deafening and it knocked them to the ground where they stood as the surge of energy rolled over them.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thanks once more for all the lovely reviews. I'm also surprised by all the following and favouriting :-) For new readers, check my completed fics - there are plenty of them if, like me, you need to read more Torchwood angsty fics.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

As Ianto ran towards the doors, the torch clenched in his fist, he could imagine in his mind's eye the geometrical shape unfolding like a deadly flower. In his haste he couldn't see where he was running, he was just shining the torch in the direction of the exit and aiming for it.

After catching his foot awkwardly on a lump of brick, his luck finally run out and he tripped over on the edge of a rotten floorboard, stumbling forward he lost his grip on the torch. Just as he scrambled back to his feet, he was thrown forward as the bomb detonated… the air was forcefully expelled from his lungs and as he lay face down, desperately trying to drag air into his body, he was vaguely aware of sharp fragments slicing through his jacket and embedding themselves in his back.

Ianto was winded badly and couldn't breathe… he felt as if there was something heavy crushing him from above. Struggling for breath, he grasped frantically at the debris surrounding him, cutting his hands on pieces of glass…

Then he heard an ominous creaking sound, joist groaning as the structural integrity of the building was giving in. It occurred to Ianto that the old chapel was about to collapse on top of him.

Then as the oxygen deprivation was causing him to lose consciousness, he felt the weight lift from him and his perspective shifted, as if he was being bodily lifted from the floor and hoisted up in the air. That was when his sense of hearing deserted him and then all was black.

* * *

Dimly, Ianto was aware of an urgent conversation above his head, different voices clamouring and a range of accents just detectable, he tried to work out who was saying what … but they all merged into one incessant stream of words…

_Ianto – come on, wake up!_

_Is he breathing yet?_

_Yes, must have been winded by the explosion, keep that oxygen mask in place – he needs it!_

_Ianto? Can you hear me?_

_It's going to be alright, we've got you._

_Injuries? How bad is he?_

_Don't try to move, Ianto, we've got you. _

_I can't see a fucking thing out here, but I can feel blood, a lot of blood._

_I'm sorry, Jack._

Jack? Jack was there … before he could fathom out how, all sound was extinguished as the darkness claimed him once more.

* * *

"His pulse is racing, that's because he stopped breathing for a while there, but it's fairly strong – no major head trauma from what I can feel and no broken limbs."

Owen was finishing off his casualty assessment as the ambulance and fire engine arrived on the scene.

"If we're just looking at contusions and lacerations, with a concussion thrown in for good measure, I can treat him back at the Hub. Or we could get those guys to take him to the hospital. Your call, Jack."

"The Hub it is, I hate having to deal with hospital staff. I'll drive the SUV, you and Tosh can get in the back with Ianto."

"I'll just tell the paramedics there are no other casualties – won't take a second," Owen called out as he dashed across the street to let the ambulance crew know they could stand down.

"Gwen," Jack snapped out. "I need you to tell the fire crew there are no further hazards beyond what they're used to dealing with and then you can drive Ianto's car back."

"Ianto's car?" Gwen repeated, wondering what Jack was on about. They'd all arrived together in the SUV.

"Yes, I used it to drive to London and back. Here, take the keys."

Gwen took the key ring from Jack and noted that there were house keys on it as well as the one for the car. She watched on as Jack and Owen carefully lifted Ianto's limp body from the stony ground and carried it towards the other vehicle. She felt she had to say something, but wasn't sure what. As soon as she opened her mouth though, she knew it was the wrong thing.

"It was lucky he managed to throw himself through the door just as it came off its hinges, probably saved his life -"

"Lucky?" Jack almost exploded. "What will be lucky, Gwen Cooper, is if you get home tomorrow night with any intact memories from the past year!"

* * *

Gathering Ianto up into his arms Jack carried him into the Hub. He couldn't face taking him to the autopsy bay so settled for laying him down gently on the tattered sofa alongside the tiled wall. He rolled him onto his stomach so that Owen could check out the wounds he knew must be on his back.

Carefully sliding one arm out of the jacket sleeve he moved aside the jacket and then the shirt, both were soaked with blood. He could see bruises, areas of inflammation and cuts, lots of cuts, some with shiny slivers of glass and metal still present. Jack swore to himself– the cuts were probably already infected. And they were going to hurt like hell.

"What were you thinking?" he muttered, shaking his head.

Owen joined him having collected a bowl of hot water, into which he had poured a generous amount of antiseptic, gathered a packet of sterile gauzes and a pair of narrow tipped forceps. He had also grabbed a sterile syringe and a small bottle of his patent painkiller, the one that would probably be banned by the NHS.

When he returned to the sofa, Jack had managed to manoeuvre himself so that Ianto's head was in his lap and he was gently stroking the younger man's hair, whispering to him. Owen bit back a sarcastic comment and wished that Gwen had hung around long enough to witness this blatant display of affection above and beyond the call of line manager.

As Owen got closer he could see that Ianto's eyes were partly open and tinged with pain. He looked confused, but appeared to be trying to focus on his bruised hand that was being cradled tenderly by Jack, who was holding it carefully to keep it from further harm.

"Seeing as you saved my arse, Teaboy, I think you deserve to be treated to my very best drugs." Owen pressed the needle of the syringe into the man's biceps and saw an expression of gratitude cross his face as he slid back into unconsciousness.

"I think it's best he's not awake while I dig holes in his back."

"Good idea. He's got some nasty cuts on his hands too." Jack let the limp hand slip onto his thigh.

"I take it you sent Gwen and Tosh home?"

"I've told Gwen I want a report on my desk first thing tomorrow morning. Tosh wanted to stay, she's worried about Ianto. I told her I'd get you to call her and let her know later – that OK?"

"Sure, no problem."

Owen helped Jack cut away the tattered remnants of Ianto's suit and shirt, so they could see what damage there was.

"He saved our lives, you know. If he hadn't acted as fast as he had, we'd all be dead."

"Just as well we kept him on then, isn't it?" Jack gave a sardonic smile, not wanting to remind the doctor what he suggested they should do with Ianto after the whole Cyberman incident.

"Before you get too cocky, can I remind you that you also recruited Gwen. Did your libido get in the way of the 'don't touch the pretty' lesson?"

"Ouch!"

"Yeah, well you might want to give her a refresher course on not fucking about with alien devices. She's still a liability."

Jack didn't respond, he knew he was partly to blame.

Between them, they cleaned and treated the wounds on Ianto's back. Jack swabbing away the dried blood while Owen eased out the splinters of glass, wood and metal that were embedded in the lacerations. He scowled as he had to fetch a scalpel to extend one cut to extract a shard of the alien metal that seemed to have burrowed its way under the skin and into the muscle of Ianto's back. He dropped it into a metal dish and then stitched up the deep incision.

"That's going to hurt like fuck when he does wake up," Owen grimaced as he looked closely at the piece of metal he'd removed. "I'll get Tosh to run analysis on the fragment of metal tomorrow, make sure it doesn't have any toxic properties."

"Thanks, Owen. Antibiotics?" Jack brushed the hair from Ianto's face and felt the man's forehead – slightly warm, but not so much as to indicate a fever.

"I'll give him a shot and then put him on a course to start once he can keep anything down. I take it you're staying with him overnight?"

If Jack detected any subtext to Owen's question he didn't allow it to show on his face. The doctor wasn't stupid and despite the impression he gave of not giving a damn about anyone but himself, Jack knew that he was far more perceptive than he let on.

"Well, he's not going anywhere tonight and I don't want him waking up alone."

"I bet you don't, Jack. Just … just keep an eye on him. Like I said, we owe him."

"Trust me, Owen, I'm going to take very good care of Ianto."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **This chapter does contain scenes of an adult nature - not too explicit, but adult nonetheless

* * *

**Chapter 4**

By the time consciousness came back to Ianto, he was no longer in the dark and cold. The throbbing in his back was still there, but no longer agonisingly painful. He was lying on his front, his face turned to one side on a soft pillow.

"Hey there … you awake properly this time?" Jack's voice was softer than usual and close.

"Think so … that or dead…" He couldn't make out any details around him and was quite prepared to believe that he hadn't made it out of the exploding chapel in time.

"If you were dead, you'd have some company other than me. Possibly Gwen, because I would have been tempted to put a bullet through her skull." This time Jack's voice had a harsher tone and he sounded very serious.

"Oh…" He moved his head trying to work out where he was.

"You're in the Hub. But if you want me to take you home, I can do that…"

Ianto slowly shook his head. This was the first time he'd been in Jack's quarters with him since he'd returned from his travels. They hadn't actually spent the night together for quite a long time.

"Thirsty…" His throat was sore and dry.

Jack helped him to sit up and then lifted a cup of water to his lips, supporting his head with the other hand.

"Thank you." Ianto leaned back into the pile of pillows, instinctively lying on his side and not on his back.

"So, you going to tell me what possessed you to act the hero and save their asses tonight?"

"Dunno… am I naked?" Ianto slid a hand under the sheet to check out his suspicions.

"And I thought I was good at deflecting questions I didn't want to answer!"

"What happened to my clothes?"

"They were shredded in the blast."

"Including my underwear?" Ianto raised an eyebrow quizzically.

Jack shrugged.

"I've only ever known you sleep naked in the past. But I'll get you something to wear if you want to…"

"No, it's OK… it's just that it feels odd lying undressed in your bed, whilst you're sitting there fully clothed."

"Surely you don't feel vulnerable?" Jack raised his eyebrows suggestively, before leaning over to idly stroke Ianto's bare arm.

"Nope –"

"How are you feeling?"

"Like crap to be honest. Although the floaty feeling in my head makes me think that maybe Owen let me have some of the good stuff. But maybe if you wanted to get in here with me, you could take my mind off the pain…"

Ianto shuffled across the narrow mattress as if to make room for Jack. His movements were more languid than usual and the way he looked through his lashes at Jack was an invitation that he could seldom resist.

"Any other time and that would be an offer I couldn't refuse… but… you're injured… I shouldn't…" Jack ran his tongue over his lower lip, not even realising he was doing it. But he was only human and Ianto was lying there, drugged and naked, warm and in need of comfort - in his bed. What was he to do?

Ianto smiled as Jack shed his clothing like it was barely fastened in place. He loved watching that beautiful body emerge from the bulky clothing and felt quite smug at the thought that he'd been allowed access to every square inch of it. Sighing loudly he lifted the bedcovers to allow Jack to slip into the bed next to him.

"You sure about this?"

"Very. You're taking my mind off the pain already."

Jack lay down on his back and gently coaxed Ianto into lying across the front of his body, wondering if that was such a good idea as the warm, lithe body pressed against his groin. He skimmed his hands down the sides of Ianto's body, avoiding the back itself, which he knew would be sore and too sensitive to be touched. Gently cupping the other man's gorgeously proportioned arse he pulled him even closer, trying to ignore the growing arousals that rubbed against one another. He really shouldn't.

Ianto lifted his head and leaned up for a kiss, pleased when Jack responded, carefully at first as if worried that he would hurt him. The kiss deepened as they caressed each other, taking it slowly, fingertips trailing along hip bones and across thighs. Jack turned onto his side, holding Ianto to his chest, and then tucked a long, supple leg over his hip, pulling the other man closer still, yet making sure his back was protected with pillows between him and the wall.

Then their movements became more assertive, muscle memory dictating the course they were taking. From out of nowhere Jack provided lubricant, which he used with practised ease to prepare them both. He asked yet again if Ianto was sure, but the other man's actions spoke volumes as he grasped hold of Jack and kissed away any further enquiries or worries. Hands wandered over skin damp with sweat, grasping while trying to hold limbs in position. Mouths opened to allow tongues to join the dance, despite the short, sharp, panting breaths that accompanied the orgasms that lurked beneath the surface desperate to break free, yet equally wanting to be delayed as long as humanly possible, to make them all the more exquisite by virtue of synchrony.

The drugs had relaxed Ianto, making his body more pliant than usual, more open. Jack's fear had triggered feelings he wasn't certain that he had for this lover he was thrusting into, this gorgeous Welshman who had seduced him utterly, in every way, and he realised with a shock that he needed this. He wasn't just shagging a warm and willing body, he was making love to a man who he wanted and needed by his side as well as in his bed. He growled out loud as he came hard and held on tight, not wanting to let go not until he felt Ianto come too.

Ianto sprawled over Jack's chest, breathing hard, in pain and sore. Yet he couldn't recall having ever felt happier. Any doubts he'd entertained earlier on had been dispelled. The gentle hands that stroked his hair and his arms told him how Jack felt about him more eloquently than words ever could.

Jack pressed a kiss to the top of his head and softly whispered:

"Please don't act the hero too often. You'll be the death of me."

"It wasn't exactly something I was planning to do." Ianto joked and then noticed the grim look on Jack's face. "Jack?"

"Hush, sleep now. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
